


Medicine and Honey

by Kyaptain



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Before beginning of the game, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaptain/pseuds/Kyaptain
Summary: Noctis gets sick and who better to take care of him than Ignis





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, my first ffxv fic! It's a super short oneshot but I hope you guys also enjoy this pure fluff

It started out with a sniffle. Nothing out of the ordinary.

And now he finds himself lying miserable in bed simultaneously chilled and too hot for comfort. He can already feel the aches in his body. He tosses and turns in the sheets feeling uncomfortable with a sore throat and mucus wanting to drip down his nose.

Noctis didn’t want to believe he was getting a cold, but after a ‘Hey buddy, you don’t look so good’ from a worried Prompto in class earlier that day, he decided he needed to call Ignis to pick him up from school. He didn’t even have to wait long before Ignis swooped him out of the nurse’s office and drove him back to his apartment. He went to change into a set of pajamas in the bathroom and came out to find Ignis already putting his belongings away. The older excused himself to walk past Noctis to pick up the crumpled uniform off of the tiled floor. Noctis went to settle himself on his bed and lay in between the blankets.

  
“Would you like anything to eat?” Ignis asked from the doorway.

All Noctis could do was muster up a shrug as his reply which Ignis took as a yes. With the uniform under his arm, he walked toward the door and settled a hand on the handle before turning to ask.

   
“Would rice porridge suffice, Noct?”

The raven haired teen turned away from him before muttering “Do whatever you want.”

He gave out a slight, rigid bow before saying “It shall take but a moment.”

  
Noctis reached for the box of tissues and blew his nose into the sheet. His fingers reached for his throat and rubbed gently wishing it would soothe away the soreness immediately. He really wasn’t in the mood for food but he was positive Ignis would insist he eat and to be honest, he didn’t want to have to argue back. He didn’t have the energy for it.

From the nightstand, he could hear his phone going off with text messages from Gladio. With some effort, he reached over to see what it said and it was just a simple ‘so iggy told me you were sick? I guess we can cancel practice for today’. Noctis could almost hear a disgruntled scoff from the text message. He set the phone aside and suddenly felt a cough force its way past his throat. Noctis almost wished he was at the training room with Gladio instead of in bed. He thought to himself ‘Wow, I really must be sick.’

  
Ignis walked back into his room with a tray of some cold medicine and a cup of what he assumed was chamomile tea. He couldn’t really smell it but he remembered Ignis always telling him it’s the go-to tea for when you’re feeling ill. He had Noctis sit up while he set the tray on the edge of his bed.

  
“This should help with that sore throat. I even added a hint of honey for his highness.”  
“Thanks Ignis.” He took the medicine from the tray and tossed it toward the back of his throat and took the cup of water Ignis was holding for him.  
After drinking the chamomile tea, he dug himself back under the sheets. Ignis set aside the empty cup and tray on top of his dresser drawer and walked back over to sit at the edge of Noctis’ bed. Nonchalantly, ignis took his left hand and laid his palm over Noctis’ forehead and his other hand over his own. Comparing the temperatures, he muttered “Hm. A tad warm.”

Noctis’ face flushed due to his slight fever and definitely not the gentle touch of his retainer’s hand. He closed his eyes relishing in the moment of this. He opened his eyes when he felt the absence of the hand. He could see Ignis standing up from the bed.  
“I’ll be right back. I’ll return with a cold pack for you.” He pushed himself off the bed but before taking a step, he felt warm fingers wrap around his wrist, the bespectacled teenager glanced over to see the wide-eyed expression on the younger’s face.

Noctis stuttered, unprepared to explain his actions. “I-… I uh..”  
The older cocked his head slightly at an angle patiently waiting for the other to finish his drawn out thought. Noctis let go of his wrist and settled his hand on top of the other. His fingers began wringing the the sheet beneath wondering why he was having trouble voicing his thoughts to the other.

He swallowed before continuing.  
“I just wanted to say, thanks you know, for a lot of the things you do. Well, practically everything. You know what I mean.” Flushed at his awkward mess of words, he hid back in between the sheets and turned his back toward Ignis to avoid looking at him after embarrassing himself like that. He just hoped Ignis didn’t give much thought to it.

He could hear Ignis chuckling behind him. He decided to chance looking over his shoulder and couldn’t help but feel his heart melt at the bright smile on the older male.  
“Noct, it will always be a pleasure to serve you.”

He could feel his heart fluttering a second time that day. Sometimes he wondered how he ended up lucky enough to have Ignis in his life. One day he’ll let the other know his true feelings, but for now, he will just enjoy being cared for by his friend. His thoughts were interrupted when the other continued his words.

  
“Well, maybe not always a pleasure.” Noctis threw him a look of annoyance.

He laughs again. “I jest, highness."

"Now get some sleep and be on your way to a speedy recovery. And then it'll be back to your schoolwork and your royal training at the Citadel.”  
Noctis made a face like a petulant child.

  
“Yeah, yeah.” He dismissed the other lazily before settling himself back into the comfort of his pillows with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea cuz i'm also miserable in bed and wanted to get this out of my system so I can go back and lay under my covers  
> Btw, I'm always up for talking about ffxv! hmu on twitter i'm @yaoiscum


End file.
